


Nightengale, Blackbird

by RobberBaroness



Series: Birdsong [3]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Recovery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Johanna learned to love the nighttime.





	Nightengale, Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiloFindsSatisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloFindsSatisfaction/gifts).



> "Common nightingales are so named because they frequently sing at night as well as during the day."
> 
> "During the northern winter, blackbirds can be heard quietly singing to themselves, so much so that September and October are the only months in which the song cannot be heard."
> 
> \- Wikipedia

Johanna loved the nighttime, and there was a part of her that didn’t even mind when winter drew near and the night enveloped the day. The night was when she’d had the most freedom in her childhood- with her guardian asleep or entertaining guests, his eyes were not on her, and she could steal books from the library to read by candlelight, or step out on the balcony and fully breathe in the cold air. She’d thought that when she was grown and a great lady, she would make sure to have a balcony with a bookcase and a lantern, all for those sorts of nights.

She did not have much in the way of a balcony now, nor was she limited to the nighttime to do as she pleased. Still, there was something nostalgic about the night, and it was then that she most often sought out her love. In the winter time, she would pull Anthony towards her at all times, feeling his warmth and light amid the cold and the dark.

Her hours of sleep were odd, it was true. Many things about Johanna were odd. When first she had married Anthony, she worried he would come to hate or mistrust her for her oddness, but it did not diminish her at all in his eyes. She liked it when he compared her to the stars, or the first fall of snow, or anything strange which her guardian would never have said to her.

The stars and the snow would always come out again, no matter what dreadful things happened. If they were not the friendliest or the happiest of nature's treasures, they were still beautiful. She would grow to be like them, and within the cold and the darkness, Johanna would do more than simply live and love- she would thrive.


End file.
